1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to multiple-subscriber program distribution and display systems, such as those involving cable, satellite, and line-of-sight television broadcast delivery methods.
2. Background
Television receivers and television reception systems (including those which make use of a set-top box) are typically designed to function in one of two ways when the receiver is turned on for viewing programs: the receiver remains on the same channel that was being viewed when it was turned off at the end of the previous viewing session; or, the receiver is always re-tuned to the same default channel when it is turned on at the beginning of each new viewing session. This feature is observed whether the television receiver is a stand-alone device, or whether it is combined with other tuning/reception devices or circuits (e.g., set-top boxes) as part of a television broadcast/distribution system using any of a variety of delivery methods, including, for example, cable, satellite, and line-of-sight.
When the television reception system uses an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) the default channel may be a channel displaying the general or first screen of the EPG to provide a user/subscriber with information on current and future programs broadcast over the system. As is known in the art, the EPG, in addition to providing links to the programs available to the subscriber, can also provide additional information about programs, such as the channels, start and stop times, program lengths, program ratings, program genres, and program descriptions and synopses.
After the television receiver is turned on and maintained on the previously viewed channel or set to the routine default channel, the subscriber/user is then free to change channels and view desired programming.
While subscribers in a television broadcast/distribution system may find little or no problems with the aforementioned power-up initial channel settings, this arrangement represents loss of revenue and promotional opportunities for the system service providers. That is, by receivers automatically tuning to the same channel viewed at the end of the previous session, which channel was chosen by the viewer, the service provider does not have the opportunity to more directly influence subscribers' viewing habits during the initial viewing stage. The same drawback is present in systems where the exact same default channel is tuned to when the receiver is turned on, since the service provider might like to have the subscribers' initial attention drawn elsewhere.